The Real Face of Lelouch Lamperouge
by Abicion
Summary: Now that's more like it.


_With great power comes great responsibility._

This was the founding principle Lelouch always followed. Having the power to issue commands nobody could resist was a great burden, as you always had to be careful of who you were using it on and what consequences it would bring. If you robbed too much of a person's will, or you didn't carefully consider the implications of your strategy in advance, the results could be disastrous. Even saving it as a last resort could lead to your own downfall if you didn't think about how you were using it or what precise command you should make. Geass was never something to be taken lightly.

But then there are some days where you just say fuck it.

Lelouch and Euphemia were alone in the darkened throne room of the Special Administrative Zone, discussing an important business matter. Euphemia was in high spirits, but her companion appeared to be reserving some sort ace in his sleeve. Lelouch casually looked to the side in thought before speaking.

"Oh, Euphie, I have one more request before we make our arrangement final."

Euphemia offered him a teasing look as she replied. She was relieved how things had come to pass between them, but she conveyed hints of both curiousness and anxiousness toward what he had to say next.

"What is it now, Lelouch? Don't keep my hands tied."

Lelouch delayed his answer. He delicately raised his fingers to her cheeks, keeping her head in place as her eyes remained locked on his. She appeared to be somewhat bewildered by his actions, and he offered a satisfied smirk as he studied her sparkling eyes and her soft, elegant features.

It was then that Lelouch deliberately activated his Geass. The command he issued was simple in phrasing, but catastrophic in nature. His words came in a sinister tone.

"Kill the Japanese."

Euphemia only had enough time to react with a startled gasp. A faint red outline appeared around her irises as Lelouch's dominance began to take hold of her, and she started to walk backwards in a futile attempt to escape his frightening stare. Clutching her temples and shaking her head in a sudden fit of hysteria, she struggled to object.

"N-… no! I'd never do that!"

A proud grin appeared on Lelouch's face, and he promptly stepped forward just as Euphemia was about to collapse to her knees. He stopped her from falling by carefully wrapping her arms around her and guiding her head rest against him. He lowered his voice and comforted her when he felt her tremble.

"Shhh. I know it's hard to think about, but you'll be fine once it sinks in."

There was no doubt that the power of Geass was absolutely ravaging the girl's poor mind, breaking—no, _annihilating_—her free will at its very core to ensure she would obey the order. It was all exactly as Lelouch had intended, and all she could do was sob into his shoulder as she tried with all of her heart to resist the curse he had placed upon her.

"Why would you ask me to do something so horrible? I… I…"

Euphemia's resistance gradually faded. When she lifted her head and gazed lovingly toward her half-brother, she was clearly feeling happier than before. The red glow in her eyes was all the more evident, and an innocent smile crossed her lips. Her voice returned to its usual sweet, cheerful self when she continued speaking.

"…I understand. You want me to kill the Japanese."

Lelouch answered with a small nod and a supportive tone.

"That's right. Don't leave a single one of them alive."

Euphemia curiously tilted her head and blinked as she tried to develop a battle plan in her ruined mind. She sounded unsure of herself when she spoke again.

"How would you like me to start?"

On cue, Lelouch reached into his grand cape and produced a fully-loaded machine gun from his back. He carefully passed it into Euphemia's hands while he answered.

"With this."

Euphemia smiled again and cocked the weapon with surprising skill. She was like a child with a new toy, and Lelouch couldn't be more pleased with what he saw. He had high hopes for her. With some luck, maybe some of her guards would even be willing to help her in her brutal mission.

Glancing toward Lelouch a final time, Euphemia displayed her gratitude in an enthusiastic voice.

"Thank you, Lelouch! I won't let you down!"

She parted ways with a playful giggle and turned her attention toward the open throne room doors. She then cheerfully sprinted out of the chamber toward the SAZ stadium, where infamy awaited.

Lelouch had no ulterior motive. He had no contingency plan. He had no intention of ever interrupting Euphemia's horrifying campaign. He only wanted to sit back, relax, and watch how her mission would unfold. He couldn't wait to see how far the bubbly princess could change the course of history.


End file.
